


Affection, Always

by blazed_pipe_dream



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, all i write is porn, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazed_pipe_dream/pseuds/blazed_pipe_dream
Summary: Gansey's out and Kavinsky's come to play.





	Affection, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I seem to write absolutely nothing but bad depictions of handjobs. Also, this doesn't quite make sense as there are no kitchen counters in Monmouth Manufacturing, but I sort of imagined it occurring at The Barns, if all the boys lived there.

Kavinsky's hair was a dark mess, strands stuck to his forehead with sweat. If Lynch had hair, he surely would've looked the same. The room was quiet except for twin pants and the slick noise Ronan's hand made as it stroked Kavinsky's hard cock.

Outside the window behind Lynch, the sun was low above the horizon, framing his shaved head like a halo. Kavinsky tried to focus more on the boy before him - the way his pink lips were parted, the furrow on concentration between his dark brows, the sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead - but the repetitive tugging on his dick pulled his mind from thinking of anything else. Ronan twisted his wrist just slightly and Kavinsky felt his breath catch in his throat. He screwed his eyes shut as Ronan trailed the fingers of his other hand along his inner thigh. 

The phone started ringing on the other side of the room and K opened his eyes. "Fuck!" Ronan swore loudly, loosening his grip. "I'm sorry, I gotta answer this."

He crossed to the other side of the room, picked up the phone and carried it over before answering it. He kept his eyes on Kavinsky, who was leaning back on one elbow, as he spoke into the handset, one hand tapping the other boy's knee absentmindedly.

K started slowly stroking himself as Ronan listened to whatever the person on the other end was saying. Kavinsky found his hand was a poor substitute for his boy's - Ronan's fingers were longer than K's, faster than K's, more skilled than K's - but it got Lynch hot nevertheless.

"Yeah, I'm all alone here. No, don't worry- I'll just watch a movie or whatever," Ronan lied, grabbing his dick through the material of his boxers. "Look, you can trust me, Gansey. I'm not gonna invite any girls around if you say 'don't invite girls', am I?"

Kavinsky couldn't help but laugh. He was stroking his cock slowly, really trying not to push himself over the edge; K wanted to let Lynch help him to his high. Ronan gave Kavinsky's knee a gentle shove, holding a finger to his lips, but there was a cheeky smile on his handsome face. K moaned, completely fake and louder than he usually would've, just so that his precious Gansey would hear it on the other end of the line.

"What? It was just the movie, Dick. No, it wasn't a sex scene - she's just got shot," Lynch rolled his eyes, pushing K's hand out of the way and wrapping his fingers around Kavinsky's dick in place of his. "Come on, I'm almost eighteen, I know movie violence isn't realistic."

This time when K moaned it was for real; Ronan was moving his hand faster than he had been before they were so rudely interrupted. Kavinsky held his lower lip between his teeth in an attempt to hold back a moan. 

"Okay. Okay," Ronan held the phone between his head and his shoulder to mime shooting himself with his spare hand. "Yes, okay. Love you too. Okay. Bye." He didn't wait for a response before hanging the phone up and shoving it across the kitchen counter. 

"You tell Gansey you love him?" Kavinsky asked. "You don't tell me you love me."

Lynch ignored what he said, instead asking, "Will you moan my name when you cum?"

K tilted his head back as Ronan sped up his rhythmic stroking. Ronan bit his lip. "I don't think I'll be able to stop myself," Kavinsky replied softly.

"That's what I want to hear," Ronan smirked. K was so close to the edge - his breathing was heavy, his back arched up from the counter, and his lower lip pinched between his teeth.

Kavinsky's breath caught in his throat as he knew he was about to reach his high. He quickly ran his hand through his sweaty hair, letting out a soft moan as Ronan twisted his wrist just slightly. Just one more stroke from Lynch and his name was on K's lips as he came across Lynch's hand and the counter.

"Holy fucking hell, that was gorgeous," Ronan laughed.

Once Ronan had let go to wipe his hand on his shirt, Kavinsky sat up on the counter cross-legged, grabbing his bottle from where it sat about a metre away. Without a moment's hesitation, Ronan took it from K and drank about half of it before passing it back and pressing his lips to the other boy's. K kissed him back, still holding the drink in one hand as he pawed Lynch's dick through his boxers.

"Do you want," Ronan paused momentarily as K passed him a glass and he took a sip. "To go up to the roof and share a blunt and maybe, like, I don't know, give me head?" Ronan asked, a cocky smile on his face.

"God, yes. I'm taking my drink with me," K replied, jumping off the counter. He wrapped his arms around Lynch's shoulders, tracing his fingers over the dark tendrils curling over his pale skin. Ronan stood still as K followed the lines with gentle fingers. "Lynch? I'm glad Gansey's out. It makes a change fucking at your place."

Ronan cast a look over his tattooed shoulder. "Gansey might be out, but Noah's lurking somewhere. You ought to put some pants on."


End file.
